


Dating A Southside Serpent Wound Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reader, Betty Cooper/Reader, Cheryl Blossom/Reader, FP Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader, Reggie Mantle/Reader, Toni Topaz/Reader, Veronica Lodge/Reader
Series: Riverdale Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 9





	Dating A Southside Serpent Wound Include

* * *

  * Sneaking out.
  * Hot makeout sessions.
  * Getting in trouble with the law.
  * Getting in trouble at school.
  * Your Grades dropping.
  * Acting out.
  * Rough sex.
  * Public sex.
  * Sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night.
  * Picking fights (arguing) with your parents.
  * Your parent’s getting up you.
  * Your parents grounding you.




End file.
